Impossibly impossiable
by XxzabbykoixX
Summary: Zabrina and Merissa Mulroney, a married couple liveing in summerville north carolina wind up with a very big surprise
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of my girlfriend and i that i made up**

I paced back and forth outside the bathroom door with my heart thumping against the my rib cage, this was impossible "What does it say?" i asked Merissa through the wood of the door. She came out and hugged me, i could tell she was having the same thoughts i was. "It takes 10 minutes for it to test the chemicals" she told me, her voice shakey. It seemed everything we had ever been taught was crumpling down around us. BEEP! the oven timer went off and we both almost ran to the bathroom, at this point i thought i'd have a heart attack, and i repeated my earlier question, "Whats it say?" I swallowed hard, trying to see the pregnancy test in her hands.- I knew what it said the instant i saw her knees buckle and i caught her before she could fall to the ground. "How and why is this happening?" she sais, i dont know if it was a rethorical question or not but i answered it anyways "I dont knpw how, and or why but we need to call a doctor" i felt like there was a lump in my throat but i had to act strong for her. She turned around and hugged me again, tighter this time and i could tell she was scared. We never really planed to have kids, let alone did we know this could happen, i still dont understand how this is happening! She looked up at me and all i could see was confusion in her eyes, she didnt understand either.. I picked her up and walked down stairs and set her on the couch as i grabbed the phone and called our doctor. "Front desk, how may i help you?" i heard the lady at the desk answer, i had no time 4 this "let me talk to " I was pacing back and forth infront of the tv now. "I'm sorry hes with a patient, would u like to make an appointment?" i almost growled, i felt like i was going absolutley crazy right now "No i cant wait i need to talk to him now, theres something going on with my wife" Merissa was on the couch staring at her stomach, i looked too and i couldnt bare imagining her in so much pain as to give birth. "Whats the problem ma'am?" I started taking deep breaths to calm my heart "my wife, idk how but shes..pregnant, we need to see the doctor right away" -I could of sworn i heard the desk lady mummble something about crack heads, and i growled into the phone "Okay please hold for a moment" and hold music started to play, i sighed and sat next to erissa and put my arm around her "you okay hunny?" i whisperd as i looked into her eyes and she wraped her arms around me "yeah i guess its just kinda scarey" She whispered, I felt like this was somehow my fault, i was about to reassure her thatd everything be okay when i heard a voice on the phone "? what seems to be the problem?" He seemed astonised to be getting a call from me, seeing as i hated the gynecologist "Its Merissa...shes been throwing up alote and been having weird cravings, i convinced her to take a pregnancy test and it came back positive, we need to see you as soon as possible" Merissa just seemed lifeless next to me, I knew how she felt, not knowing what was happening, how this happened, and most of all...we didnt want a kid, we always loved to be by ourselves in our house, to play and only take care of eachother, its how we wanted to be forever. "You can come in right now , I'll have the nurses prep the ultra-sound machine" "Okay, be there soon" I said before hanging up the phone, I looked at Merissa again and kissed her lips softly, i felt her smile as she kissed me back. I pulled away and looked in her eyes, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear "everythings going to be ok Merissa, dont worry"- She looked up at me and kissed my cheek "i know" she said.

I couldnt help but twitch as i watched stick the small stick thing inside Merissa, I didnt know what it was called but i knew it would help us see whatever was inside her. studdied what was on the screen for a long time then finally turned to speak to us "You werent kidding, she really is pregnant but how?" he looked at me like i was suppost to answer, i could only stutter "i-i dont know either, were both girls and we didnt have a sperm donation.." He nodded then looked at Merissa "I hate to ask this but, have you fooled around with any guys? at all" My heart literually skipped a beat, i hadnt thought of that.. "ofcourse not!" Merissa yelled, she sounded astonished he would even ask her that. I smiled and sighed then hugged her "i dont think shewould ever do that " i told him and he again nodded. "I have a theory" he said while pacing around the room, "your eggs could have reversed themselves, its been done with science but ur body may have been able to do it itself, but that doesnt nessarily mean that Merissa eggs would react to it because there would still be traces of the egg left... unless something affected both her egg and yours, have you been taking any medicine lately?" i looked down at Merissa then back at , and shook my head then Merissa started to speak "i have, iv been taking allergy medicine for a month now" she blinked, i could tell she was only more confused. "The chemicals in the medicine could of caused a reaction with your eggs and her reversed eggs, if theyre going to need a sample" he looked back and forth between Merissa and i, and i was pretty sure both of us were blushing madly."Dont worry theres a more simple way then having you guys get it" he said as we both sighed in relief, then i saw him pull out a shot with red liqouid in it and i felt like running away. Merissa got off the table and went in the bathroom toput her pants back on, leaving me with the doctor. I sighed and went to take me pants off and put a robe on as she came out from the bathroom, i layed on the table and kept my legs closed. wet the crook of my elbow then rubbed it with a gauze pad then gave me the shot "This should make your hormones rise so that i can get an egg sample in a few minutes" he then walked out and i looked at Merissa as i could feel the heat in my lower region, i wanted her to make it go away but i knew we couldnt do that here. Just then came back with a swab and i groaned at the dreadfull thing, i put my feet up on the foot holders and let him get a swab, i almost chuckled when Merissa growled at him. "I'll call you with the results in a few days" he told us as i went to put my pants on, i hugged Merissa from behind when i came back "What about Merissa?" this whole thing still seemed like a hellish nightmare to me. sighed "well you could keep it, or get an abortion but id really like to see how this child comes out, while it be disformed? retarted? or normal, this truly is historic" I thought about what he said then sighed "We dont want kids though" i told him and kissed Merissas cheek "we like to spend our time together, and i never really wanted children" Merissa said to him then he nodded. "What about a surigent mother?" I blinked "you mean like, taking the fetis and putting it in someone else?" i asked and he nodded, Merissa yawned "that could be a good idea" she said while looking at me. "Okay, we'll try finding someone to be the serigent mother then" i said as wrote down everything that happened "Alright you guys can go home now, I'll call you with the results" Merissa and i nodded then left the doctors office, everything was gonna be fine like i said.I looked at the setting sun then over at Merissa, she was asleep with her arms over her belly, a very tiny part of me wanted to keep the baby but alot of me only wanted Merissa so ofcourse that side won, I looked back at the road and thought of who could be the serigent mother.

-Merissa was still asleep when i pulled into the driveway, as quietly as i could i opened and shut my door then went around toopens her and picked her up, then i leaned back on the car door to shut it. She blinked her eyes open and looked in my eyes "we're home" i said then i walked to the door, Merissa grabbed the keys from my pants and unlocked the door while i held her then she opened it and we went in, as i kicked the door shut. I went upstairs and set her on the bed then stretched "what would you like for dinner?" i asked and she looked thoughfull "hm...how bout..spaghetti and meatballs" she smiled at me, knowing it was my favorite. "Spaghetti it is then" i smiled back and kissed herforehead then headed to the kitchen to make it, she followed close behind and entwined our arms by the time we reached the kitchen. Merissa snuck off to the room again as i started making our dinner for 2, well 2 nd 1/2 really. Fourty-five minutes later it was done and i called her down "Merissa, dinners ready!" i heard her walk down the stairs but then she stopped and hid behind the wall "close your eyes" i heard her say, so i did "theyre closed" i heard her light foot steps walk up to me then i felt her warm breath on my cheek as she kissed it, was it me or does she smell like sakura flowers? "Open your eyes now" she said and i slowly opened them, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, the one she had worn on our first date, damn it still fit her. Only now she was more beautiful and more sexy in the dress "whats the special occasion?" i asked her in a joking voice and she placed her arms on my chest and i wraped mine around her waist. "What ever do you mean?" i could tell she was trying not to laugh, i smiled at her and chuckled "you only wear the royalblue dress on special occasions" i reminded her and she stuck her tounge out "i just felt like reliving our first date for some reason" then i relized it, this was like reliving our first date, the blue dress, eating spaghetti, the smell of sakura flowers and when she had me close my eyes. I couldnt help but smile to the point that my dimples showed then i kissed her forehead "thats very romantic" i whispered to her as we walked to the table hand in hand. Merissa sat at the table and i sat across from her, like always, our plates were already on the table so we began to eat first in silence, then "i think we should ask mcara" Merissa looked up from her food for a moment then went back to spining her fork in the noodles "ask her 'bout what?" i questioned, Mcara had been my friend since i was 12, she wound up marrying my cousin Daniel and now was my cousin in-law. "About the serigent thing" she said and smiled again "if shes the seriget we could still watch the baby grow up, she wouldnt have to know we're her parents but we could still...watch her from afar you know?" I thought for a moment then smiled, looking at her as i swallowed a meat ball "yeah that could work" we ate the rest of our dinner then she pulled me to the living room, she wrapped her arms around my neck and fell back on the couch, i made sure not to put any weight on her, then she gave me that look. Oh that look. Her eyes showed so many emotions at once, lust, love, happyness, and i knew what she wanted, the same, soft kisses we shared almost every night. I pressed my lips to hers as my eyes closed on contact with her lips, we softly pressed our lips together, like water swooshing back and forth in a cup, every kiss to me felt like our first all over again. After a while of our feathery kisses we started to lip lock and eventually her tounge found its way into my mouth, and both our tounges danced in 2 cranes in mating season. She slid her hand into my shirt and my thoughts all went hazy.

The next morning i woke up and i was cuddled against Merissa on our bed. My arms were on her chest and my head was under her chin, i smiled as i thought of the night before. Ilooked at Merissa and I's naked bodies pressed together and smiled more as i lifted my head slowly, as not to disturb her and kissed her cheek then i put my head back under her chin. I lay with the morning light shining through the white window curtains, after about 15 minutes she finally opened her eyes and stretched, yawning with her mouth wide open and i chuckled. Merissa looked down at me and she also smiled as she looked into my eyes "Good morning" she whispered as she kissed my forehead, "Good morning hunny-bunny" i whispered back. We both chuckled as our stomachs growled at us "what would you like for breakfast?" i asked as i got up and pulled on a black silk robe. she got up and put on her red one then hugged me tightly "pancakes, sasuages, and biscuts&gravey" she told me as her tummy growled more. "Oh hush up yew i ish getting ju'r foodsies" i spoke to her belly and remembered the baby inside, no wonder it was growling so much. I hugged her back then walked down stairs, she was close behind but she strayed off to the laundry room as i headed for the kitchen. I put the biscuts in the oven then started on the home made pancakes, they were always oddly mis-shaped but they tasted good still. I heard Merissa turn on the t.v and a thought came to my mind "hey Merissa?" i said a little loud so she could hear over the t.v. "Yeah Zabrina?" she answered back, "why don't you call Mcara and ask her to come over for lunch so we can ask her about the serigent thing, but don't tell her about it" i told her and she answered with "ok i will" and i heard the t.v turn off and her dialing the phone. "Mcara, hey its me Merissa...im good i guess, could you please come over today during lunch, Zabrina and I need to talk to you...okay, around 1?...alright, see ya then, bye" The phone clicked off and Merissa came in the kitchen "she'll be over at about 1" she told me as she hugged me from behind, resting her cheek on my back as i flipped the puffy pancakes."Okay" i chuckles as she nibbled on my shoulder blade, she stopped then sat at the table as placed the plate of pancakes then set it on the table, i also pulled the biscuts out, put them on a seperate plate then took the already made sasuages and gravey from the microwave then put them on the table as i sat down. After eating breakfast Merissa and I got dressed, a little making out got in the way but we got dressed eventually. We then went down stairs to watch a movie while we waited for 1 to roll around so we could talk to Mcara.

Mcara sat at the counter in our kitchen and i put down 2 cups of tea for her and Merissa, then i grabed my own that was sitting beside the sink. Mcara looked at Merissa and i then raised her eyebrow "why did you guys need to talk to me?" she asked curiously, Merissa looked at me as if she didnt know how to explain so i started to explain "Somehow my uh... eggs got reversed and the allergy medicine Merissas been taking caused our eggs to have some kind of reaction and now Merissa is well...pregnant" Mcara stared at me as if i had just explained how the whole universe was created, which a blonde like her wouldnt understand. I sighed "Science has been proven wrong and Merissa is preggo with my eggs because theyre messed up and turned into spearm" Mcara still just stared so i decided to say it in a way shed understand "Merissa is pregnant because my body is screwed up and we need you to have the baby placed in u because we dont want an abortion and we dont want to keep it" finally her face lit up with enlightenment "ohhhh, i get it" she said then started rubbing Merissa's belly "hewwo wittle baby, do ju want me to be ju'r mommeh?" now i just stared at her and Merissa sat there, i guessed she felt awkward or something. "Yeah, i'll be its mom but how?" Mcara looked at me again for an answer "the doctor would have to take the fetus out of Merissa and put it in you" she nodded in understanding then she got out her phone "who are you calling?" Merissa asked as she tried looking at Mcaras phone "Daniel" she said as she placed her finger over her lips, indicating for us to be quiet. She told Daniel what i had just told her then asked him about taking the baby or not, i started bitting my lip from being worried that he'd say no. Mcara smiled "great! ok ill tell them" she hung up the phone then turned back to us "he said yes, so when should we have it done?" Merissa and i both smiled then i shruged "i dont know, i have to call the doctor and set a date" i told her then she nodded "alright, but i gotta go ok guys" she got up and walked towards the door, we fallowed her to the door "bye Mcara" we both said as she left. Merissa huged me again and we kissed softly then went to sit on the couch so i could call the doctor.

A week later the fetus was moved from Merissa to Mcara, Merissa and Mcara both had a few stitches on their lower bellies but the stitches healed and were barely noticable. Merissa and I started decorating thebabies room after we found out it was a girl, all 4 walls were blue, above the babies cribe there was a painting on the wall of a puppy and a kitten, there were clouds on the other 3 walls. Opposite the cribe was a diaper dresser thingy that held diapers and bottles, in the corner there was a rocking chair, the carpet was a cream color and there was a white book shelf on the same wall as the door that had baby toys and books on it. A few months later Mcara went into labor and 3 days later Merissa and I were able to take our baby home,we named her Abigale Makenzie Mulroney. Abi, as we called her had green eyes like her mama, Merissa, but like me she had a ring of orange around her pupil, she also had dirty blonde like Merissa had and like I had when I was younger. When we got home Abi was asleep so we layed her in her crib. We both kissed her gently then got her baby book and went downstairs to put her stuff from the hospital in it. At night Merissa and I would take turns, getting up to feed, change or to rock the baby back to sleep. When she was about 8 months old Abi said her first word, "Mama". A few weeks after that I got her to stand and walk across the room to her Mama who was holding Abi's favorite toy, a little stuffed Wolf. Finally Abi's first birthday came and we threw a big party, everyone we knew was there, with their kids ofcourse. Abigale blew out her candles and soon had a new favorite toy, a toy wolf that was bigger then she was.

The end because i cant think of anything else


	2. Chapter 2

My friends alternate ending.

The next few days aftre Abigale's first birthday things were going great she was the happiest little baby in the world she had two loving parents. A couple months later it was late November and me and merissa were taking a little afternoon walk in the park with Abigale. All of a sudden Merissa Fainted and collapse suddnely out of know where i grabed on to abigale's stroller and looked at my merissa in astonishment wondering what happend. Strangers rushed to see what happend and one lil old lady called 911. The Ambluance came not even 5 minutes later they rushed merissa to the hosptial. She was in a lil coma for three to four days and i stayed by her side through all of it holding her hand while abigale stayed with Mcara for those days. Then one night she moved her hand and looked at me i looked at her puzzeld and asked her if she remberd anything and she said all that she remberd is that walk in the park with me and abigale. I was glas she remebed us, The doctor walked in five minuts later and pullded me into the hallway and told me thje bad news i fell to my knees crying. After about five minuts later me and the doctor walked in i tryed to keep calm as the doctor told merissa the news she cuped her face into her hands and cryed. I ran to her and huged her telling her it will be okay. The doctor told merissa that she was three weeks pregnat but she could not keep the baby as merissa lookd at the doctor puzzled he said that he dosent even know how this happend because right after Abigale was born merissas tubes were tied. Merissa looked at me shocked and the doctor told her that they will have to terminate the pregnacy or Merissa will die. They told that if she tried pushing the baby out that they can save the baby but they will lose her. She said take the risk and let me have the baby i looked at her shocked and told her that she couldnt do this that i would not let her. But it wasnt my choice. So They took her into surgery immedietly and tryed to untie her tubes but they found out that they never tied them right and they camed un-tied so the told the doctor and he told merissa and i the good news so when it came time to give labor we thought that she would live but we gussed wrong. She pushed the baby out and i was a beautiful lil boy but it was sick so it was kept in a incubator for a couple days and merissa survied the labor but was very ill. THe doctor came in and told me and her that they would have to sign a paper sayin that they could only save one of them Merissa or Noah the baby. Merissa starded crying and signed the paper without me knowing when i asked her who she chose she said those three words "i love you". I broke down in tears telling her she cant do this i love her to much but it was to late. I walked out of the hosptial room and sat in the hallway crying. The doctor walked up to me and told me that he has great news and he immedietly needed to talk to me and merisssa. He told us that he found a way to save her and Noah. She starded smiling and asked how and he told her that Noah had just a lil fever but that was normal and that Merissa just had the swine flu but she had it before going into labor and she didnt know. She was so happy as they brung in the baby boy we named him Noah Jason Mulroney he was born july 7 at 2:56 am. A couple days after everything happend the doctor let us go home. We put in a new crib for Noah and Merissa took care of Abigale and i took care of Noah. When Nohas first birthday rolled around i just couldnt belive how much they have grown i looked at merissa and kissed her lips softley and told her im so happy to be a part of her life and she just smiled back. Then we went to go cut the cake and Abigale and Noah were giggling and playing toghter. THen we opend presents and Noah got a toy truck and then Merissa picked him up to change him and he peed on her i laughed and wiped her face. We lived happily ever after. 


End file.
